


My hubby is a porn director

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: When I was too bored and obviously not satisfied by my hubby T'Challa, I was lucky enough to be selected to film porn with a famous pornstar. Unfortunately, my hubby is directing this film…





	1. Chapter 1

1.

萨琳坐在心形草咖啡厅里，手指不安分的轻轻扣打着咖啡杯。

"你的意思是，你和你老公在一起两年，只做过一次？？"

我低着头安静的喝咖啡。

"你们两个感情不是很好吗？是他不行还是你不行？"

"这种事情怎么可能是我不行……"我白了她一眼。

"什么？？居然是特查拉不行？？"

"看你这惊讶的样子好像早就觉得是我不行。"

"不是！"萨琳把咖啡一推，倾身过来，"那……你不寂寞吗？"

"……你说呢？"

"哎呀早说嘛！我可以帮你啊！"

？？？

我往后靠了靠："我是彻彻底底的直女。"

"呸！"萨琳瞪我一眼，"我也直，谢谢你的好意。我是说，我有好东西和你分享。"

"不许再给我寄情趣用品。上次箱子漏了，送货的小帅哥看我的眼神都变了。"

"不是不是不是，那都是什么年代的事情了。这次这个更适合你。"

2.

金发男人压在一个丰满辣妹身上，充满技巧的疯狂打桩。身下的辣妹指甲掐进男人的肌肉，抻着脖子大声叫个不停。

这就是萨琳告诉我的派遣寂寞的新方式。

我皱着眉听着手机里女人的呻吟，有点儿烦人。

不过这个叫范达尔的男人确实很辣，长得好看，身材一流，一看就是很受女性欢迎的那种pornstar。

事实上他的确是个很火的成人片演员，ins上的粉丝数也很可观。

我把萨琳发来的链接都点开了一遍，无一例外都是范达尔的片子。

我有理由怀疑这个女人在借机安利她新看上的男人。

[宝贝儿，我发给你的好东西都看完了吗？不够还有。]

我瞅了一眼萨琳发来的短信，回复：[你不打扰我的话我就能看完了。]

[不要这么无情嘛，好歹也是造福你的。怎么样，是不是很性感？]

[嗯，比我老公差点儿。]

[呕吐emoji][喜不喜欢？]

[还不错。]

[看ins]

我暂停了ph上的视频，画面定格在范达尔从后面插入，俯身亲吻女人细长的脖子这一幕上。

ins有一条评论中的@，是萨琳。

[宝贝儿快来看，福利！]

我看了一眼帖子。

范达尔star：“新片预告：下一部片子要玩儿个新花样！评论留下你的床上故事，抽一个粉丝来拍片

？？？

评论艹粉？？？

[萨琳·迪克森，你在评论艹粉的帖子下面艾特我做什么？我是有男朋友的人。]

[试一试嘛，反正你男朋友中看不中用。]

[谢谢你的好意，拉黑了，有事纸飞机联系。]

[无情无义的女人！你试一试嘛，反正也不一定抽到你。]

[……]

[试试嘛，万一抽到你不想去，就把机会给我嘛。]

[这才是你的真实目的吧，让我帮你增加中奖率。]

[哎呀给个面子。]

3.

"我男朋友人很好，长得帅，身材性感，声音好听，什么都好，是拍电影的。但是他从来不和我做爱。我们在一起两年，只做过一次。那时我是第一次，没有经验，疼的厉害，他的又太大，直接做出血了，从那以后就再也没做过。"

我随便评论了两句，关上手机去睡觉。

第二天醒来的时候，手机简直要爆炸了。

[艾薇啊啊啊啊啊啊你个小碧池！你运气也太好了吧！]

[天哪为什么你这么幸运为什么不是我！]

[我恨！]

……

萨琳疯了吗？

[你干什么？一大早十几条短信。]

那边秒回：[看ins]

我揉着眼睛打开ins。

范达尔star点赞了你的照片

范达尔star点赞了你的视频

范达尔star点赞了你的照片

……

来自范达尔star的私信：嗨艾薇，我看到了你的留言。明天下午拍摄，你有时间吗？

？？？

艹！

我吓得打开窗户扔出了手机。

4.

[迪克森小姐，您觊觎已久的美男pornstar范达尔先生说明天下午拍摄，请问您有时间吗？]

爬出窗户捡回手机，我短信问萨琳。

[明天下午我有约会，你自己去吧。]

[？？？][问号emoji][不是替你参加的吗？？我有男朋友啊喂！]

[本人很忙，有事请在"嘟"声后丢纸飞机联系。嘟——]

？？？？？

我现在删评论来得及吗？

叮——

ins提醒：范达尔star点赞了您的照片并留言："期待明天见面"

手机再次飞出窗户。

5.

我很想找个人代替我去，或者回复范达尔说我没时间，但是……

天知道为什么我直接问了他地点，而且真的跑去赴约。

我可能真是疯了。

拍摄地点在一家酒店，范达尔他们开了两间房，一间是拍摄用的，另一间是堆放各种拍摄用具的。

说实话，我没想到拍摄成人片居然这么复杂，在我的印象里这是两个人一张床就能搞定的事情。

"今天的影片有些特殊，"范达尔一边介绍我到道具间，冲我笑了笑，"我们在尝试观众私人定制服务，也就是说这部影片完全是为了你一个人而拍的，包括故事。"

我看着屋子里两排衣服架子和几十件浮夸华丽的服装，咽了咽口水："什么故事？"

"还记得你的留言么？你说你和你的男朋友，嗯……性生活不和谐。"

"是压根不存在。"

范达尔张开双臂微微欠身，绅士的点头道："所以今天拍摄的剧情，就是因为性生活不和谐，哦，不存在，而选择拍摄成人片的女孩的故事。"

我张开嘴巴，半天不知道该说什么："哇哦——我没想到居然还有剧情……”顿了一顿，"那个，能不能拜托你一件事？"

"当然。"

"可以不要拍我的脸吗？"

"你不想的话当然可以。"

"谢谢。还有！唔……我没什么经验，等下要你多照顾了。"

范达尔露出了一个能迷翻万千萨琳·小碧池·迪克森的笑容："我的荣幸。"

接下来我们两个都陷入了沉默，最后还是范达尔先开口："你可以先在这里休息一下，洗个澡，或者小睡一会儿，选选服装，我去隔壁和拍摄的人说点事情。你准备好了就来隔壁找我。"

"好。"

范达尔离开后，我在道具间里坐了很久，满脸懵逼。

我到底为什么会来这里？？？

一定是疯了。

万一特查拉……

算了，他今天一早就出门拍摄了，现在应该在片场忙……

啊啊啊为什么会变成这种走向啊我的天！我要疯了！！！

这是出轨吧？

都怪特查拉不和我做！

可是这也不能否认我出轨……

要不现在跑回家？

对，跑回家！不仗义就不仗义吧，不能为了美男pornstar就对不起老公！

说跑路就跑路，我大腿一拍穿好衣服拉开门往外跑。

门外正好站着一个人，我满脑子想着跑路的事情，完全没有注意，一脑袋撞在了那人胸口。

"抱歉……老公？！你怎么在这儿？！"不会是来捉ji……不可能！镇定！

"我也有同样的问题，你怎么在这儿？"特查拉低头看我，又抬头看了看房间号，"你是今天的女主角？"

"不是，我……什么？？"

我们两个人两脸懵逼的看着对方时，隔壁房门打开，范达尔探出了头："艾薇，你准备好了？特查拉你终于来了，艾薇，这是今天的导演。"

导演？？？？？

怪不得这家伙从来不带我去看他的片场？？？

特查拉皱着眉盯着我。

嗯……

镇定……

不要慌……

一切都在掌控之中……

艹艹艹怎么办？？？！！！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 磨砂玻璃play

6.

特查拉一掌推开道具间的房门，面无表情的拽着我的手腕走了进去。

“老公你轻点儿……”

“嘭！”门被他一脚踢上，范达尔看好戏的表情被隔在了木板后面。

特查拉扯着我走到床边，一把把我甩到了床上。

酒店的大床算是柔软，但上面铺满了服装和“道具”，能容下人的地方就小的可怜。

我被他甩得整个人躺在了床上，缓了缓劲儿才又坐起身来，手撑在背后仰头看他：“老公，我错了……我是帮萨琳评论抽奖的！这种事情一看就不是我的风格嘛对不对……你别生气好不好嘛~”

我食指勾住他的袖口轻轻摇晃，一脸狗腿的冲他挤眉弄眼。

特查拉看了我两眼，突然抬起手去开始解扣子。

？？？？？？？

春天到了？？？

“老公你很热啊？啊！！”

我一句话还没说完，特查拉扯开西装（别问我为什么拍porn要穿西装，他喜欢我能怎么办呢？）往后面的衣架上一扔，单膝跪在床上，两只手握住我的手腕，把我按在了床上，整个人也压了上来。

丢在床上的衣架还没来得及清理，我被按着躺下去的时候吓得“啊”的尖叫了一声，这要是磕在后脑勺上……

特查拉的手突然揽在了我脑后，另一只手一挥，把床上的东西全都扫了下去。

“嘘。”我正想夸一夸这个全世界最细心最体贴的老公，却被他冷言冷语的一声给吓了回去。

臭男人，吓得我浑身一哆嗦。

“老，老公……”我试探着伸手搂他的脖子，“你不生气啦？”

特查拉盯着我看了两眼，放在我后脑勺的手往下移了移，托住我的颈侧，另一只手轻轻掰过我的下巴。

近距离看，我老公真是又帅又苏秀色可餐，再加上这一脸霸道总裁的禁欲感……

？？这是要以男色逼供诱惑我认罪伏法？？

“老公，我……唔！！！”

靠！他亲我了！靠！！！

我们已经很久没有亲热了啊啊啊啊啊！！！

我被特查拉这突然一吻搞得整个人十分懵圈，瞪大眼睛盯了他半天，被他狠狠一瞪，吓得赶紧闭上了眼睛。

讨厌，亲我还要吓唬我，坏人。

特查拉虽然刚才瞪我那一眼挺吓人的，但是吻起来就温柔多了。柔软的嘴唇稍微带着一点点力度的研磨，齿尖轻轻蹭过，舌尖慢慢的温柔的纠缠。

闭上眼睛的坏处就是，随着视觉的消失，其他感官变得更敏感了。

也可能是太久没有亲热，以至于只是一个简单的吻就足以让我准备妥当。

哪怕下一秒就是大军突进，我大概也能把他吞进包围圈。

特查拉松开我，轻微触碰一般的吻开始向下巴、脖子、胸口、还有更往下的地方慢慢移去，一只手也先行一步解开了我的纽扣。

白色半透明的扣子在他手里一颗颗钻出扣洞，失去收束的衣服向两边撑开，给他的吻敞开了道路。

“特查拉……”

裤子被扯下去的时候，我下意识的抓住了他的手。但他看了我两眼，推开我的手，把我的裤子扯掉扔到了床下，自己跪在床上，伸手去解腰带。

我低头看了两眼，深吸两口气闭上了眼睛不敢再看。

我好tm紧张！

上次在我老公面前这样光不溜秋还是两年前了！

妈的，人生二次破处，都是和这个臭男人。

好亏哦。

“老公，我有点儿怕……”

靠！

好疼！

这家伙怎么不打声招呼就……

我睁开眼看了一眼，靠，只是一根手指我tm怎么就这么疼了！这等下要是真刀真枪的干起来，我不得被撕巴了！

害怕，想跑路。

我悄悄眯缝着眼睛往下看，寻思着怎么能以最快的速度套上裤子冲出房间。

特查拉似乎发现了我的想法，整个身子压了过来，逮着我敏感的地方亲。

完了，被亲迷糊了，跑不了了。

逃跑计划，失败。

我晕晕乎乎的搂紧了他的脖子，感觉到他第二根手指伸进来的时候，我忍不住弓了弓身子，收回手来咬住了指甲盖。

两根手指在我身体里搅弄了半天，终于抽了出去。

我抬了抬眼皮，想看看他在干什么，却突然感觉下身一热，温乎的鼻息打在敏感的皮肤上，搞得我大腿内侧微微痉挛。

“老公……”我把手指伸进了他的发丝之间轻轻拉扯了两下，低着头看了看他。

谁能想到我老公这种整天穿着西装衬衣、一脸禁欲又严肃正经的男人，竟然是个成人片导演！

谁又能想到，我帮朋友评论porn star艹粉的ins，竟然会被选中来到拍摄现场。

谁还能想到，这片子的导演竟然就是两年没有和我做过的我老公！

谁再能想到，我老公现在正把我按在拍摄现场的道具间里准备做爱！

我的天我要不行了，这么好的事儿为什么会发生在我身上！

空虚寂寞冷两年的身体比我想象的还要敏感，没过几分钟我就彻底缴械投降，打开城门放下吊桥准备迎接敌军入城。

特查拉把我抱了起来，扯掉挂在身上的衣服，用面对面的坐姿开始了第一轮打桩运动。

这姿势让我坐起来比他稍微高出一点点，我仰着脖子大口大口喘着气，浑身颤抖着上下颠动。特查拉的鼻息正好打在我脖子上，搞得皮肤痒痒的。

我低下头来抱紧了他。

我们在床上换了三四个姿势，最后他趴在我身上迎来了我们两个今天第一次高潮。

我感觉自己像脱了水的鱼一样只剩下张大了嘴呼吸的份儿，身体不时的颤抖痉挛，叫哑了的嗓子一句话也说不出来。

也不知道这酒店隔音怎么样。

特查拉趴在我身上，下巴搭在我颈窝里，被我紧紧地搂着。他同样剧烈的喘息着，身上还有一层薄汗，触手凉森森的。

“去洗澡。”我敲了敲他的背，“快点起来。”

他装作没听见一样又在我身上赖了几分钟，才抽出身来，往后一退下了床，一把捞过我去抱了起来。

我干脆两腿一盘缠在他腰上，抱紧他的脖子由他把我抱进浴室。

酒店的浴室的完全透明的玻璃，外面洗手池所在的空间用一层磨砂玻璃与外面隔离开，莹白色的灯光在头顶亮着。

他把我抱进浴室，打开喷头。

温热的水流“哗”的冲了下来，顺着我们两个的头顶发丝往下流。被打湿的头发黏在身上，随着水流的冲击发尾乱摆。我往前一倾靠进他怀里，脸枕在肌肉结实的肩头，闭着眼，仍在微微喘息。

水温把高潮的余韵再次勾引了出来，我红着脸抬眼看他的时候，发现他也在低头看我。

视线交汇后的第三秒，强烈的男性气息把我按在了满是水汽的墙上。冰凉湿滑的触感有些难受，像滑腻腻的蛇顺着全身游走，最后钻进隐秘的地方，勾出难以言明的欲望。

“特查拉……”

我胡乱的喊着他的名字，但我们都知道这只不过是情到深处的呓语，所以谁都没有停下来听对方想说什么。

毕竟这种时候，做就行了。

也许是我没注意到我刚才叫他名字的那一声里带了多少婉转的荷尔蒙，但我这一声似乎刺激了他的某个点。特查拉抓着我的肩往后一推，将我整个人转了个个儿，推出了浴室。

由于隔着一层玻璃，外面的磨砂玻璃墙上倒是没什么水汽。我被按在粗糙的玻璃表面上，胸口磨蹭了一下玻璃导致充血的更加明显，又被粗暴的按压着贴合了玻璃的平面，不满的发红抗议。

他顺着站立的位子从后面插了进来，这姿势倒是头一次用。

新奇的方式和刺激的体位导致我很快双腿发软难以站立，身子被他一顶一顶的往玻璃面上蹭。我只好背过手去抓住他的胳膊，而他的手正掐着我的腰狠狠发力。

我不知道此时从外面看会是什么样子，但我猜半透亮的磨砂玻璃、挤压贴合的胸口、蜷曲着扣在玻璃上的发白手指、有些发暗的莹白色灯光，应该会组成一个相当色情的场面。

特查拉的喘息声在我身后不停的刺激着我浑身的感官，我觉得我坚持不了多久了。

但他在我高潮之前停了下来，把我转了个身面对着他，捞起一条腿挂在他身上，面对面的干了起来。

我往后靠在玻璃上，一手搭在他肩头稍稍着力。

越过肩膀，被水汽晕染的雾气蒙蒙的镜子里有两个人的影子，一条白皙的手臂搭在肌肉结实的背上不住晃动，朦朦胧胧看不清楚。

又抽动了几十下，特查拉掐着我的腰，快速挺动几下射了出来。

我被烫的浑身颤抖，靠在粗糙的玻璃面上大口喘气，特查拉低着头看着我，同样喘息着，倾身过来与我额头相抵……

“到家了。”

“艾薇？醒醒。”

“咔”，我猛地惊醒，才发现特查拉松开了我的安全带。

“干嘛？”我愣愣的问他。

“到家了。”特查拉疑惑的看了我一眼，“你的脸很红，生病了？”说着伸手过来在我额头上摸了摸。

“啊？没有。”我有些发愣，刚刚的春梦有些太过真实，以至于我现在仍能感受到双腿之间的黏腻感。

但这才能说得通，为什么我和我老公的性生活突然如此和谐，还有为什么他全程一句话都没有说。最重要的是，他从来不会那么简单粗暴的对我。

sigh.

一时不知道该开心还是委屈。

回到家里，特查拉把我裹进了被子，又递给我一杯温水，自己脱了外套进了厨房。

我悄悄跟了进去。

一个西装革履的男人穿着擦得反光的皮鞋，挽着袖子在灶台前东忙西忙，手起刀落“嚓嚓嚓嚓”把土豆切得薄厚均匀。我裹着被子靠在门框上看了半天，直到他做好了饭端到餐桌上，牵着我的手把我拉了过去。

“对不起啊老公。”我低着头喝了一口汤，脑袋也没敢抬。

“怎么了？”他听起来不是很懂我为什么道歉。

“今天的事情……”

“女演员可以再找，晚一天拍没关系。”

？？？

重点难道不是我背着你去拍片嘛？？？

“我是说，我跑去片场的事情，你不生气吗？”

特查拉看着我，眨了眨眼睛：“我尽量不去想这件事。”

他还是介意的，那就好。

吃完我这辈子最沉闷的一顿饭，特查拉把我赶出了厨房，远离洗碗池。

我趴在床边看了半天书，却什么都看不进去。

在车上做的那个梦，如果是真的……


	3. Chapter 3

7.

特查拉很快从厨房出来，洗了个澡也上了床。

薰衣草味的沐浴露香气并不浓烈，却能长时间附着在皮肤上，凑近一些就闻得到。

我听到浴室传来水流声时就把自己扒了个精光缩进了被子，等着小黑猫洗香香之后自己跳进坏猎人甜甜黏黏的陷阱里。

特查拉穿着一身黑色的绸子睡衣，立起枕头靠在床头上看书。我偷偷瞄了一眼，是一本关于导演方面的书。

拍小黄片也要学这些的咩？我以为只要扛个相机随便拍拍就好了。

他那侧的床头灯开的不算亮，但黄色的灯光还是晃得我看不清他的脸。

我看了他半天，他却看书看得入迷，似乎完全没有注意到我这个一丝不挂的大活人就躺在他身边，和他盖着同一条被子。

我在被子下面的脚探过去踢了踢他的腿。

特查拉转过头来撇了我一眼，给我掖好被角："我以为你现在该睡着了。"

"老公，"我干脆撩起被子，整个人往床中间一蹭，半扒在他身上，"我想要。"

特查拉正要翻页的手停了一瞬，侧目又瞥了我一眼："睡觉。"

“不睡，”我又往他身上蹭了两蹭，抱住他结实的胳膊搂在胸口，“我们两年没做过了，拜托拜托！”

“不行。”

我拉住他的手贴在了我胸口。他掌心很烫，碰到我赤裸的皮肤时明显有些僵硬。

“别说你不想碰我！”

特查拉的手掌有一瞬间想要贴合下来的冲动，但很快胸口轻微的按压感就消失了。他把手抽了出去。

“特查拉！”我使劲合上他手里的书，扔到床脚，隔着被子磕在我脚踝上有一点点痛，“你是拍porn拍多了性冷淡还是不爱我了？！还是因为我下午去了你的拍摄现场？”

特查拉一脸无奈的叹了口气，在我嘴角轻轻吻了一下：“别瞎想，睡觉。”说完他抬起胳膊关掉了床头灯。

黑暗中我瞪了他半天，越想越委屈。

哪有正常的情侣天天睡在一起却从来不做爱的！我又不想和他谈什么柏拉图式的恋爱！而且下午的事情我已经和他解释过了……

这事是我不对，我也不知道自己有什么立场去怪他，可心里还是觉得难受。

我默默抱怨了起码半个小时，但实际上也只过了不到十分钟的时间。

特查拉依然背对着我，似乎已经睡着了。

我鼻头一酸，赌着气背过身去，侧躺在他背后玩儿手机。

萨琳刚好给我发来一条短信：[宝贝儿，今天片子拍摄顺利吗？范达尔本人是不是比视频里还帅？技术怎么样？有没有留下电话什么的？]

我吸了吸鼻子：[没有，没拍成。我撞见特查拉了。]

[？？？？？？？？发生了什么？他们没打起来吧？范达尔的脸还好吗？！！！！！]

[好得很。但是我不好。我觉得我可能要和他分手了。]

萨琳沉默了半天：[拍porn被撞见，我也觉得你们要分手了。]

[不是因为这个。]

[？？？总不会是他和范达尔对比之下觉得对不起你所以不想再耽误你？]

[特查拉不想和我做爱，我怀疑……]

[别怀疑，有问题就问清楚，剩下的听天由命。]

我本以为萨琳会直接发给我几个私家侦探的电话号码，让我请他们帮忙跟踪调查特查拉是否有了其他人，然后再约上她做职业拳击手的哥哥来帮我出气。但她难得的正经了一次，反倒让我不知道怎么回复。

[我知道。约会顺利吗？]

[还不错。我还是要提醒你，有问题别自己憋着，万一是误会，对双方都不好，甚至可能后悔一辈子。千万记得和他好好谈谈。我觉得特查拉虽然无趣，可对你是很认真的。]

[知道了，谢了宝贝，我睡了。]

[晚安宝贝儿，我爱你。]

[我也爱你。]

退出短信功能，我无聊的在Ins上刷着照片。顺着范达尔的关注，我发现了特查拉的工作号。

相册里几乎都是取景的照片，虽然大多数都是酒店，但每次的摆设造景都不一样，有些如果关了定位，甚至看不出是在宾馆拍摄的。

要不是范达尔在其中几条下面的评论提到了特查拉的名字，我甚至都不敢确定这真的是他的小号。

翻着相册时，背后传来衣服和被子摩擦的响动。

特查拉的手从我背后伸过来抓住了手机，吓得我赶紧锁上了屏幕。

“不早了，下午还不舒服，赶紧睡觉。”

“你又管我！你是我男朋友还是我爸？！”

特查拉没说话。

我等着他的回应，几分钟后却只等到一声叹息：“不睡？”

“不睡！”我推搡开他的手，打开手机屏幕，“怎样！把我手机扔了或者把我手剁了啊，****爸爸****？”

特查拉沉默了几秒，沉着声用命令的语气说：“放下手机，听不听话？”

“不！听！”

“……既然这样，我只能采取非常手段了。”

“你来啊！没收手机还是剁手！”

“比那更糟。”

说完，特查拉翻身下床开了电脑。我心脏砰砰跳着，不知道他在干什么，手机屏幕渐渐黑了，我赶紧碰了一下，继续刷ins，但看见了谁的照片，我全都没有印象。

两分钟后——

“我的网呢？！”

我匆忙打开手机设置，才发现家庭网络竟然被修改了密码！

靠！特查拉你玩儿阴的！

我把手机扔到床头的柜子上，正掀开被子要去找他，特查拉倒是先回来了，淡定的掀被子上床，整了整枕头的形状就闭上了眼。

“特查拉！”我狠狠的在他胸口拍了一巴掌，“你把密码给我！”

特查拉的眼睛微微张开一条缝，瞅了瞅我，得意地把双手枕在脑后：“乖乖睡觉，明天就给你。”

“你个混蛋！”我扯开他的被子，一个翻身坐在他腰上，双手使劲拍打着他的肩膀，“哪有你这样的！又不和女朋友做爱，还不让女朋友上网！你干脆找索伊奶奶谈恋爱得了！”

FYI，索伊奶奶是我们的邻居，今年92岁，单身。

特查拉的手抽出来，抓住我作乱的手腕。我趁他还没握紧，飞快的把手向后一缩，反压住他的手腕按在了他耳侧，同时上身前倾，几乎和他鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。

“做爱还是密码，必须选一个！”我威胁着咬了他鼻尖一口。

特查拉眨了眨眼睛，僵持半天才开口：“上次做的时候你喊疼得厉害。”

“那是第一次！谁第一次不疼啊！”

“……两年没做不是也好好的。”

“两年可以。二十年呢？四十年呢？在一起一辈子难道永远都不做？！”

“你会疼。”

“不会了！”

“……会的。”

“？你怎么这么肯定？”我突然有了不好的预感，难道他趁我不知道的时候和别人试过？？

特查拉沉默了一会儿，似乎在思考该如何说的不那么尴尬：“我导过的一些片子，女演员也会疼。”

“？？？专业的也会？？为什么？”

“因为……尺寸不符。”

？？？

“那你怎么知道咱俩一定不符？我第一次出血又不是因为你太大！”

“……我看过那么多男演员，我知道。”

？？？

艹！合着我这两年守着个规模可观的主儿却从来没用过！靠！亏啊！

“而且……”

特查拉还要说话，我哪还有心思听？

“行了！”我小声吼了他一句，“不许再说了！今天你说什么我都不会听的！”

这一吼兴许刺激了我某些神经，导致我头脑一热，低下脑袋不管不顾的吻了下去。

我和特查拉同居的一年多里，亲热的时候很少。用萨琳的话说，我更像是找了个往死里宠我的老爸或者大哥，而不是一个可以用的男朋友。所以对于接吻这种事情，我也不是那么经验丰富。

我用力的抵着他的嘴唇，牙尖偶尔磨蹭一下敏感柔软的皮肤，两个人瞪大了眼睛盯着对方，像极了放学路上偷学大人接吻的小学生。

瞪了一会儿，我向后一撤松开他：“特查拉，你跟我说实话，为什么不愿意和我做爱？是嫌我没趣还是……”

我拒绝提出我们之间还有第三个人存在的可能。

特查拉盯着我看了半天：“是怕你疼。”

“真的，就这么简单？”

他点了点头。

“可是不试试怎么知道会不会疼呢？就算第一次疼得厉害……已经两年了，就算疼，也不会那么疼了吧？能不能，再试一次？求你了。”我边说边趴下腰去在他的喉结、胸口浅浅的吻着。

特查拉深吸了一口气，在我红着眼睛抬头看他的时候，他终于被我说服了。

8.

特查拉的睡衣是被我脱掉的，腹肌带来的视觉冲击和完美触感都不断让我后悔没有早一点缠着他上床。

我被他放在床上，身上敏感的部位太多，每次被他碰到都忍不住轻微的颤抖。

特查拉不亏是porn界导演，即使经验并不丰富，但看了那么多现场教学，学习成果还是非常不错的，起码对付我这种没什么经验的小姑娘来说，绰绰有余。

“特查拉！”他的手指伸进来的时候，我真的被吓得向上一窜。

“放松。”他俯下身来在我耳边安抚着，轻轻亲了亲我的耳廓。

我努力让自己紧张的神经放松下来，但久违的亲密接触依然让我兴奋到僵硬。

粗大的指节在我身体里不断抽动，虽然只是缓慢的、轻柔的动作，快感还是让我的大腿内侧不时抽搐痉挛。

“特查拉……”我咬着自己的手指，声音像被人欺负惨了一样带着哭腔，脚趾使劲抠住床单。

特查拉抽出手指，容我缓了片刻。

“准备好了？可能会疼。”

我使劲摇摇头抱紧了他。

他身上有一层薄汗，皮肤触手发凉，但两个微凉的身体紧贴在一起时却又立刻变得滚烫，烫得我腹部一抽一抽的，时而空虚时而饱胀。

特查拉的顶弄始终小心翼翼，不时吻我的侧脸，问我疼不疼。

我摇头，示意他可以再激烈一些。

迅速累积的快感像水位暴涨的堤坝，每一次涌进都预示着溃堤的到来。

我被顶的往上挪了挪，又被特查拉一手按住头顶，圈在怀里动弹不得。我只得用腿圈紧了他，双手死死地抱住他的背，赤裸的肌肤相亲比单纯的下身运动更让我舒服的浑身颤抖。

我把脑袋埋在了他肩上。

特查拉在我耳边喘息，尽力隐忍的低沉气声偶尔也夹杂着无法自抑的哼声。

“啊！……”我忍不住轻轻叫出了声，紧接着感觉到下身抽搐收缩。

我和特查拉都愣住了。

正戏开始还没两分钟，我竟然如此轻易的达到了高潮。

我眼眶蓄着泪，特查拉抬起头看了看我，笑着吻了我的脸。

我知道特查拉还远远没到结束的时候，因为埋在我身体里的那部分还硬的发胀。

“特查拉，”我小声叫他，“歇一会儿再动。我现在，不舒服。”

“疼么？”他似乎因为我的一句不舒服而担心起来。

我摇头：“可能是，不应期吧。”

特查拉皱眉稍稍松开，低头在我肩头亲了一下：“那就休息一会儿。”

谁能想到这一休息就是十多分钟，特查拉依然硬的厉害，我教他试着动了动，可下身传来的神经信号通知我的大脑，这一点儿也不舒服。

于是我拍了拍特查拉的肩：“我的不应期是不是有点儿太长了？我现在光是想想……做爱，这个词，都觉得……”

“觉得？”

“……恶心。”

特查拉听完安静了几秒钟，微笑着安慰了我一句：“没关系，可能是太久没做了，累着了。睡吧。”

“可你还没完事儿呢。”

“没事儿。”他轻轻慢慢的抽了出去，给我盖好被子，“我有点儿饿了，去喝杯牛奶，你要么？”

摇头。

“那我等下回来给你带杯水。”

“好。”

特查拉围上毛巾走出了卧室，我一动不动的躺在床上，可怎么都高兴不起来。

好不容易做一次，却让男朋友忍了那么半天，还做不到最后。

太失败了。

我打开手机开始搜索女性不应期太久怎么办。

搜了半天，正经方法没找到几个，网页翻到底，我才发现特查拉已经出去七八分钟了。

喝个牛奶要这么久？

我披上被子走了出去，却在卫生间门口听见了里面的动静。

趴在未锁的门缝后面，我看见的一幕让我忍不住攥紧了手指，紧捂着嘴巴才没发出声音。

特查拉在自己解决。

我在门外偷偷看了好几分钟，直到听见他低喊我的名字，吓得我以为自己被发现了，赶忙往后退了几步，却发现他没有追出来。

我又往前凑了凑，才意识到，他是在快要结束的时候叫了我的名字。

特查拉打开花洒清理的时候，我抱着被子飞快的回了卧室。

躺在床上，我思考过后，给范达尔发了一条短信。

[嗨，明天有时间吗？如果可以的话，下午三点，心形草咖啡厅，我有事想问你。拜托了。]


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn without porn but plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和小总裁同款设定，斯维尔家族继承人，心形草的新老板，小总裁，艾薇·斯维尔，但和小总裁性能力不符的女主，借那篇的女主设定，反正都是我自己。也意味着，如果特查拉不好好拍片，就只能回家继承亿万家产（呸）

9.

现在是晚上十一点二十三分，短信发出去不到一分钟，范达尔立刻回了一条给我：[好啊，明天没有拍摄，随时为您服务。]

洗手间的门拉开的一瞬间，我迅速给范达尔回了一句谢谢，然后锁上手机乖乖躺好。

玻璃水杯放在木质的床头柜上发出极其轻微的响动。

特查拉身上带着淡淡的水汽，从我背后那侧躺上床来，轻手轻脚的掀起被子给自己盖上。我背对着他，看不见他的动作，但我肩上被微微扯动的被子很快被一只手掖得更紧了些。

我伸手抓住被角往身上扯了扯：“特查拉？”

“还没睡？”

“睡不着，”我翻过身去，脸贴在他胸口，“对不起。”

特查拉低头看我，一只手圈回来搂住我的肩膀：“对不起什么？”

对不起我先挑起，却不能让你高潮，对不起我一直以为是你的问题，谁知道真正出问题的却是我，对不起我怀疑你不爱我。

我张了张嘴，但不知道该怎么说。于是我选择抱紧了他，而他也同样用两只手将我紧紧环在了胸前。

“特查拉，我……”

“睡觉，”他低头吻着我的发顶，“好好睡觉。”

10.

下午三点，穿得一身骚包服装的范达尔推开心形草咖啡厅的大门，哼着什么曲子走了进来。

我坐在窗边的位置冲他招了招手。

范达尔看到我，仰头挑眉，摘下墨镜挂在衣领上，走到我面前坐下，打了个响指叫了杯美式。

“这个位置风景不错嘛！还能看见对面斯维尔集团的分部大厦。怪不得我来过那么多次，他们都说这个位子不能坐。”范达尔向后一靠倚在沙发上，看看窗外的风景又看看我。

“这位子是我的，以后你想坐的话，我可以让他们给你留着。”我喝了口面前微凉了的摩卡，“为了补偿你昨天的片子没有拍成功，以后心形草的咖啡，全部免费。”

“喔喔，等等，”范达尔身子前倾，手肘支在桌沿上，“你的意思是，全洛杉矶最贵最奢华的咖啡厅，对我免费开放？不可能，据我所知只有斯维尔的总裁才能……你姓什么？”

我点了点头：“斯维尔，艾薇·斯维尔。”

“Holy shit……你的意思是，特查拉的女朋友，是斯维尔家族的继承人，心形草的老板，**那个**艾薇·斯维尔？！”

“没错。”

“他从来没说过！！！”

“我相信他不会把自己的私事拿到工作场合去说。”

范达尔正一脸“最好的兄弟竟然还有个天大的秘密没告诉我”的愤怒加委屈，却在下一秒突然笑了起来：“难怪片场总有心形草的咖啡外卖，我都怀疑特查拉对心形草的咖啡上瘾。原来不是对咖啡，是对人。”

“他经常请你们喝咖啡？”我倒是不太清楚——当然了，我对他的工作一向都不清楚，毕竟直到昨天我才知道我的男朋友竟然是个成人片导演。

范达尔瘪嘴：“是点咖啡送到片场，然后AA制。”

“噗……不好意思，没忍住。”我看着范达尔无奈委屈的表情，看来是我笑得太过分了，“我会跟他说以后咖啡免费的。”

范达尔无所谓的摇了摇头，端起咖啡喝了一口：“不是约我有事吗？特查拉昨天的反应怎么样？”

这次轮到我埋头喝咖啡了。

“艾薇……”

就在范达尔伸过手来要拍醒我的时候，我放下了咖啡，深吸了一口气：“我想和你请教一些……那方面的事情。”

“那方面？”范达尔挑着眉看我，过了几秒钟，才在我不断挤眉弄眼的暗示中恍然大悟一般的点了点头，“哦哦哦，那方面。咳咳，好，没问题，我是那方面的专家。”

“那你知道……”

“先别说！”他打断了我，兴奋到失去表情管理的伸着手示意我先停下，“让我猜猜看。你和特查拉那方面生活不和谐！你在ins上说过。昨天回去还是不行？”

我抿着嘴点头，默默抿了一口咖啡。

“啊哈！”猜对第一轮似乎让他信心倍增，“我就知道特查拉不行！！”

“噗——”

服务生非常聪明的上来清理掉了桌面上喷溅的咖啡。

我和范达尔尴尬的坐在沙发上，眼珠四处乱转，偶尔对视一眼，又立刻放开，直到桌面打扫干净，服务生离开为止。

几乎是在服务生走出身边两米外的那一秒，范达尔八卦的凑近了些，冲我扬了扬下巴：“我说准了？我就说嘛！我见过那么多新人导演在最开始拍片的时候都会硬的，只有特查拉没有！作为他导演处女作的男演员，我一直以为是我那场戏没拍好。现在看来，是他不行。”

我本能的想去拿咖啡，手伸过去又撤了回来，顺便把咖啡杯推得远了一些。

“特查拉没问题，”我挠了挠耳朵，“不止没问题，还……”

“还？”

“这么说吧。如果特查拉不做导演而是做了演员……很多演员都会因此而失业。”

范达尔看了我一会儿，快速的眨了眨眼睛：“这么夸张？”

“没有夸张。”

沉默了一会儿，他开口问我：“那你们有什么问题？”

“……我有问题。”

“那么问题是……？”

我舔了舔嘴唇，思考着该用什么样的语言告诉他，最后还是决定简单粗暴的表示：“我高潮很快，不应期很久。”

“有多快？”

“两分钟左右。”

“多久？”

“一整晚。”

“Jesus！”范达尔像是听到什么惊天新闻一样拍了桌子一巴掌。

我白了他一眼：“你知不知道怎么解决，**那方面的专家**？”

范达尔咬着下唇想了很久，我猜一个著名成人片男演员应该不会遇到早泄的问题，更何况还是女性这一方遇到这种问题。

过了大概几分钟的时间，范达尔叹了口气，跟我说：“我不知道女性高潮来的太快是什么情况，照理说这应该是好事儿，但是不应期太久……我之前的女朋友——在我入行之前——的一任女朋友，她的不应期也有些久，她闺蜜建议她通过自慰来适当延长自己的做爱时间，并且缩短不应期。”

“结果怎么样？”

“我们分手了。”

“……”

“也许你们不会！我相信特查拉不会很介意这个。”

“你怎么确定？”

“嗯……我觉得特查拉这么一个一脸正直沉默寡言满脸写着‘我没有任何感觉与欲念’的人，应该会柏拉图一点。”

……

你错了。

如果不是后来偷偷早起撞见过好多次特查拉在洗手间里自己解决的场面，我也许就信了他的鬼。

“嗯……”见我不大满意的样子，范达尔又想了想，“啊！我们后天晚上在上次的酒店还有一场拍摄，是一个新人女演员的第一部片子，你可以来现场看看，问问她？或者还有更有经验一些的，安排在……下周四。我想女性之间应该更加了解一些。”

11.

我和范达尔约了后天晚上拍摄之后见。

晚上回到家后，范达尔给我发了一条视频链接。里面是一个壮实的金发男人和一个漂亮妹妹的成人电影，小妹妹一看就有很明显的拉美血统，人长得很漂亮。

[就是这个女孩，后天晚上他们两个都会在现场。索尔是很有经验的男演员，也许你也可以找他问问。]

[好的，谢了。]

视频还没看完，特查拉提早回家了。

吓得我赶紧退出了网页。

“老公你回来啦！”我翻身下床，穿上拖鞋蹬蹬蹬跑到门口，一脑袋窜到他怀里，“你这几天有没有工作安排呀？”

“怎么突然对我的工作有兴趣？”特查拉脱掉鞋子，两只手托着像无尾熊一样紧扒着他的我走向客厅的沙发。

“我今天见到范达尔了。”

特查拉微微皱眉：“他跟你说什么了？”

“没说什么！”我的屁股触到柔软的沙发，立刻抱紧了他的脖子，拽着他和我一起坐了下来，“他跟我说了说你在片场的事情。”

“肯定没好事儿。”

“嗯……他说你不行。”

“什么？”特查拉一时没有反应过来是哪方面不行。

我瞅了他一眼，看样子是真的不懂。

天哪，好歹是个成人片导演，怎么能这么单纯！

“他说你在拍摄现场从来没硬过。”

特查拉听完沉默的看向了前方，弯腰拿起桌子上的遥控器打开了电视。

“老公……”我戳了戳他，笑嘻嘻的挑事儿，“是真的还是假的呀？”

被我戳了几次之后，特查拉认命的闭上眼过了几秒，不情不愿的回了我一声：“嗯。”

“为什么？！”手机前看视频的我都觉得辣，他在现场掌握第一手资料的人竟然硬都不硬！怎么可能！

特查拉侧目看我，又看向电视，再看向我，如此反复几次，直到我坐在他腿上，挡住他看电视的视线，他才无奈道：“又不是你，硬什么硬。”

靠！！！沉默寡言莫得感情的臭男人说起话来为什么这么甜呜呜呜——

“那你这几天有工作安排吗？我们好久没有约会了。”

特查拉把我放回沙发上，站起身来走向洗手间，边走边说：“后天晚上有个新人的处女片拍摄，之后休息一星期，想去哪儿玩儿？”

艹！又是他的片子！他怎么要拍这么多片子！这个破网站只有他一个导演吗？！

我赶紧给范达尔发了条短信：[后天晚上计划取消！下周四等我！]


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn？no. film class？yes.

12.

周四晚上，我拜托Hunter随便找了什么借口把特查拉支出去，自己开着车跑去了范达尔的拍摄现场。

这一场拍摄看起来很简单，现场只有范达尔和一个漂亮小妹妹在调试灯光和相机位置。

见我过去，范达尔跟我打了声招呼：“艾薇！你先等一下，我们很快布置好。芙蕾雅，艾薇等下有问题请教你。”

旁边的漂亮小妹妹向我打了声招呼，仰起头继续调试灯光去了。

我四周打量了一下现场。紫红色的霓虹灯光把圆形的白色大床照得鲜艳暧昧，三台相机已经立在床的三侧，天花板上架着fly wire和一台固定好位置的相机。

“哇哦，设备很专业嘛。”我移动了一下床两侧的相机，防止对面的设备入画。

“这间屋子是芙蕾雅专门拍摄某些特殊影片的，所以设备会比较多。”范达尔把一盏遮着紫色gel的key light架好，对着床上靠近枕头的位置转动了一下。

“所以今天的导演是谁？”

范达尔好笑的看着我半天，摇了摇头：“今天没有导演。”

嗯……

“……所以这个网站真的只有我老公一个导演？”

旁边蹲在地上整理电线的芙蕾雅笑出了声：“不是所有片子都有导演的。特查拉拍的属于电影标准的成人片，过程比较复杂，预算也高，不是业内标配。不过我们也算半个专业的了。”

我咂了咂嘴，不再打扰两个人做最后的调整，站在一台相机后面看了看画面。

“如果只有你们两个人的话，收声怎么办？”

“相机自带的麦？”

“可是自带麦是全方位的麦，没有办法单向收声，会有很多环境音。”

“Jesus，艾薇你现在听起来就像特查拉。我第一次和他合作的时候，竟然看见现场有人举着boom mic。”

我撇嘴：“我们是同一批教授教出来的，当然像了。”

“嗯嗯……”范达尔坐在床上调了半天手里的相机，合上显示屏放在了枕头旁边，“你们是同学？”

“他是我学长，也是我助教。”

范达尔挑了一下眉：“好了，准备好了。芙蕾雅，可以开始了。”

“知道了，很快就好。”漂亮小妹妹说完，从桌子上拿起一套服装走了出去，我瞥了一眼，皮质的衣服在淡紫红色的灯光下闪着亮光。

唔，SM女王，我喜欢。

“那，我出去等？”

范达尔张了张手臂：“留下来我也不介意。”

“算了吧！”

我走出房间带上了门，芙蕾雅很快换好服装走了回来，经过门口的时候冲我点了点头。

很快门那边开始传来奇奇怪怪的动静，我抱着手机听着隐隐约约的“嗡嗡”声和小皮鞭轻轻抽打的脆响，从包里掏出了耳机。

播放器里的声音很快盖过了门后的叫声，来自北欧冰雪灌溉的纯净嗓音带着火焰般的热情极具挑逗的唱着让人脸红心跳的词，却偏又正经的让人不敢浮想联翩。

“…People go on dates, ok

Know one day, wanna skip that stage

Think they just found their soulmate

Find out that the sex ain't great…”

Hmmmmm……

切歌。

手机里的歌单播放过两遍，屋子里的动静才停下来。

嗯……范达尔还不错嘛。

我敲了敲门，听到芙蕾雅慵懒的“请进”才推门进去。芙蕾雅坐在床边整理着衣服和头发，范达尔打开笔记本开始导出视频。

“结束啦？”我看着范达尔，用眼神示意他可不可以带芙蕾雅出去喝喝咖啡聊聊天。

谁知道范达尔一脸疲惫又幽怨的看了我一眼，摆了摆手就不理我了。

？？？

芙蕾雅梳好头发，把刚才穿的衣服往床上一扔：“我去洗个澡，很快就回来，然后我们去心形草，我订好位子了。”

“呃，好，其实不需要预订的……”

“我知道，”芙蕾雅耸了耸肩，冲我眨眨眼，“带上你不就等于有预订？”

13.

晚上的心形草人依然很多，我和芙蕾雅到达的时候，一杯摩卡和一杯拿铁刚刚放在桌上。

芙蕾雅稍稍抿了一口：“范达尔跟我说的差不多了，不过我觉得还是从当事人嘴里听到的更可靠。”

“范达尔知道的就是全部问题了，”我双手抱着暖暖的咖啡杯，“高潮太快，不应期太久，性生活不和谐。”

“你没有去咨询过医生？”

摇头。

“有和朋友提起过么？”

“这种事情越亲近越熟悉的人越不好意思开口。”

芙蕾雅点了点头：“理解。”

“你以前做过这方面的，嗯……辅导？”

“有过一些，只是单纯的分享一下自己的经验，算不上辅导。不过你这个情况我还是第一次见。”

“？怎么说？”

“要知道，早泄是男科疾病。一般来说女性比男性更难高潮，不应期也比男性短的多。我遇到过一些男性高潮太快不应期又太久的情况，但女性还是第一次。”

我抿着嘴，手指敲打着咖啡杯，过了半天：“所以应该怎么办？”

“这样，我给你几个方案，是我自己的经验。”

“好。”

“高潮太快这种情况，我没遇到过，但我知道这个行业内有很多人遇到过，通常都是靠分心来延迟高潮。”

“分心？”

“想些其他东西，不要专注于下身运动。比如……一些不太性感的东西，或者数羊？”

我咬着嘴唇不让自己笑出来，掏出小本本默默记下了“数羊”两个字。

“或者，做爱也不只有性交一种方式，如果和特查拉的时间不匹配，不如先用其他方式来，比如口交之类的。”

我爆红着脸记下了blowjob。

“实在不行，我想范达尔和你说过了，他有一个前女友，通过自慰来缩减不应期。”

“他说没用。”

“但是可以一试。要是都不行……”

“嗯哼？”

“可以多锻炼锻炼身体。”

“锻炼身体可以缩短不应期？”

“锻炼完了就没精力想着做爱了。”

“……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以后写心形草写HSH好不好，心形草好难打


	6. Chapter 6

14.

接受完性教育之后，我本来打算把芙蕾雅送回家去，但她说她最近和朋友们住在学校宿舍里，离心形草不远，和我道别之后便自己走回去了。

我回家的时候，特查拉还没有回来，萨琳发短信说Hunter和特查拉几个人还在酒吧，大概还要两三个小时才会散。

[最新消息，Hunter说如果他们玩儿到太晚就不回去了]

[玩儿这么疯？？]

[哎呀，毕业之后就很少有机会见面了嘛。好不容易领导同意晚归，还不得多玩儿一会儿]

[领导？？]

[你啊。]

[……特查拉明明是自己宅，我才没有限制他出门！]

[你们夫妻俩的小情趣我就不懂啦，反正特查拉每次拒绝聚会都说要陪你约会。]

[？？？]

[！]

[……]

我看了一眼时间，刚刚九点半，往常这个时间特查拉都会抱着我在客厅看电视，但是今天他不在，家里显得冷冷清清。我在客厅里转了一圈，还是没找到遥控器，就连剥坚果用的钳子也不知道放在了哪里。

我去厨房给自己倒了杯水，拖着毛绒拖鞋走回了卧室，把水杯放在床头，整个人往后一倒砸进了柔软的床垫里。

“……范达尔也和你说过了，他之前的一个女朋友尝试通过自慰缩减不应期……”

虽然不知道管不管用，但既然范达尔和芙蕾雅都提到了，不如试一试？反正就算不成功，也不会损失什么，再加上特查拉不在家，千载难逢的好机会，绝对不能错过。

我立刻把枕头拽下来放在脑袋下面，拿着手机搜了起来。

用道具？家里没有。买来也没有地方藏，被特查拉发现就糟糕了。

用手？我爬起来剪了个指甲，但是试了半天也没有勇气伸进去，放弃。

要不……还是夹腿吧。

这招虽然简单到很多人不屑一用，甚至觉得无法带来高潮，但对我这种过分敏感的人来说却刚刚好。

在我高中时期的一个电影之夜，电脑屏幕里女主被男主压在门厅的书柜上，上衣下摆被推到胸口以上，柔软的胸部被两只手掌包住，男主蹲下身去，镜头里只剩下女主销魂的喘息和后仰的脖颈。对于性事还一无所知的我不小心动了一下翘着的腿，短短一瞬的摩擦快感让我整个人一愣。从此以后无数个性致高涨的夜晚，腿间的摩擦都足以将我推上快感的巅峰。

侧躺在床上，扯过被子把自己盖好，身上轻微的重量带来的安全感让我放心大胆的打开了pornhub……

top10里有好几个都是范达尔的片子，还有几个是他曾经发给我的那个叫索尔的金发男人和拉美小妹妹拍的，据说索尔和范达尔认识很久了，漂亮小妹妹还和范达尔拍过片子。

我不知道别人如何，但是看自己认识的人（的认识的人）拍的porn，我觉得我硬不起来。

于是我退出去找了找新片。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的新片？！靠！！！

我不常看pornhub，难得的能记住名字的男演员大概也只有这么一个。金头发蓝眼睛的大胸美男露着腹肌捏着漂亮小妹妹的肩膀，形状紧实的腰臀一进一出，绝对是人间最美的风景！

只是这个漂亮小妹妹好像有点儿眼熟……

我把耳机塞得更紧了些，史蒂夫压抑的喘息和小妹妹婉转的呻吟从耳机线传到耳膜，带动着呼吸的速度开始加快。

我侧了侧身，抬起右腿使劲蹭了一下，嘶……

大腿内侧的肌肉微微发酸，我有些累得停下休息，抬起胳膊蹭掉了脑门上的汗，呼吸快到心脏都要爆炸。

手机里的片子才播了不到一半。我准备休息一会儿再继续，好让自己不要太快高潮，然而……

看到后面索尔推开门冲进去的时候，我吓得关掉了影片。

……这个圈子这么小的吗！为什么都是熟脸！WHY！！！

看片这条路不通，我只好放下手机，气喘吁吁的陷在床里，盯着天花板发呆。

外面的车灯一晃而过，在白墙上映下一道由长变短又变长的光影。

才十点不到，特查拉怎么这么快就回来了？！

我掀开被子跑进浴室去清理，很快就听到了门口钥匙转动的声音。

“我回来了。艾薇？”

“我在洗澡！”

特查拉的脚步声传来，在浴室门口停下：“我还有三天假期，刚把Hunter他们打发走，后面三天不会有人打扰我们。想去哪儿玩儿？”

淋浴的水“哗啦啦”的流着，我靠在湿漉漉的墙上喘着气，冷冰冰的瓷砖即使沾着水雾依然冰得难忍，但好歹能强压下躁动的欲望。

特查拉还在门外等我的回复，我撑着滑不溜秋的墙站起来，任温水从头顶顺着发丝流了满脸：“我想在家呆着，哪儿都不去。”

“……你还好么？”特查拉的声音更靠近了些，似乎贴在浴室门上一样。

“我没事儿。”我关了花洒，随手披上浴袍，拉开了门。

“脸怎么这么红？”特查拉的手掌抚上我的额头，“不是说过不要在里面太久么？水温太高很容易晕过去。”

“我知道，”我抓着特查拉的手放在我腰后，向前两步趴在他胸口，湿的滴水的头发在黑色的衬衫上留下抽象派的水痕，“这三天我哪儿都不想去，但是有更重要的事情要做。”

特查拉笑着握住我的手腕把我拉开一点距离，侧身往浴室里走了两步，拎出一条毛巾来给我擦了擦头发：“做什么？”

“做爱。”


End file.
